


[Podfic] Simple Gifts

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Limits Of Control: the BDSM Love Stories [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Caning, D/s, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Toys, Spanking, bdsm relationship, hella praise kink, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Ah,” Roy said, entirely neutrally. “It appears Ms. Rockbell has sent us a vibrator.”[Actually part two of the series, though you needn't have read the others to read this]





	[Podfic] Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simple Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021812) by [Mthaytr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/pseuds/Mthaytr). 



Cover Art provided by Lavenderfrost.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Simple Gifts: 1:33:16

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Simple%20Gifts.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 & Simple Gifts (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Limits%20of%20Control%20A%20BDSM%20Love%20Story.zip) | **Size:** 530 MB | **Duration:** 9:44:04
  * [Podbook w/ Simple Gifts (Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Limits%20of%20Control%20A%20BDSM%20Love%20Story.m4b) | **Size:** 277 MB | **Duration:** 9:44:04

  
---|---


End file.
